


sometimes words are not enough

by hyejinnies



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejinnies/pseuds/hyejinnies
Summary: Being a leader wasn't easy but sometimes apologizing was even harder. - Set after the "100,000 MooMoos, Gather Up!" vlive.





	sometimes words are not enough

She was feeling a bit light-headed but it wasn’t like she was completely drunk. Yongsun had just finished having dinner and a few drinks with her members as they recorded a video thanking the addition of fans to their fancafe. Even thinking about the number of MooMoos signed in seemed surreal to them. She was feeling exhausted, though. She didn’t anticipate the emotions getting to her when she talked about the moments she felt sorry towards her team, her friends. 

 

She tried to calm herself down but even looking at their faces made her remember every harsh word she had said and it made her heart ache. She thought of herself as a rational person and rationally, she knew that she needed to be a bit more stern sometimes, they needed her to be like that. But she still felt terribly sorry. 

 

They were gathering their things to go each to their respective places when she noticed how quiet Hyejin had gotten. She knew everything was alright with them, those things were in the past and their bond was so much stronger now. They understood each other so much better but still she felt nervous thinking that maybe the younger girl could be reliving those moments just like she had and Yongsun knew that those days were especially hard for the younger girl. She remembered it all. 

 

Being the messenger wasn’t an easy task and delivering bad news was always a nerve-wrecking situation so she thought that if she worked things out with their maknae there wouldn’t be necessary for their agency to get involved. So she nagged. She was only trying to help and she knew Hyejin would eventually understand this but it wasn’t always smooth. 

 

She remembered every “no” she said to the girl when she wanted to eat something she wasn’t supposed to. She remembered those teary eyes very well. She remembered turning away even when every bit of her wanted to do nothing but stay with Hyejin and comfort her, to tell her that it was ok. She remembered the worry she felt when the girl started losing too much weight and she would  never forget the nights Hyejin cried herself to sleep. 

 

When Yongsun asked Hyejin if she could stay at her place she was met with slightly confused eyes but a warm smile. “Sure, unnie.” A hand held hers and tugged her a little bit closer. She felt those eyes on her but before Hyejin could say anything and without thinking twice she held the girl closer to her. Yongsun felt Hyejin sighing and relaxing in her arms right before being pushed away lightly. “I can’t believe we let you drink that much, unnie. Let’s go, I’ll take care of you.” 

 

*******

 

They were laying at Hyejin’s couch-turned-into-bed while a random drama was on the TV. She turned to the other girl and bit her lip unsure as to if she should say anything right now. Letting out a breath she poked the girl’s shoulder so she’d face her. “I’m really sorry for bringing the mood down earlier. I don’t know what happened.” She hugged the covers a little closer hoping it’d hide at least a little bit of her face. 

 

“You didn’t, unnie. You should talk like that more often and I say that more for your sake than for ours.” Hyejin was fully facing her now, her eyes had gone soft and she moved a little closer. 

 

“I’m not sad or upset right now but I also can’t help feeling sorry for putting you in that position more often than not.” Hyejin sat down, looking at her hands resting on her crossed legs. “I hope you know, like I already told you a few times before, I’m not trying to be a rebel nor do I think things should always go my way. Some things just… happen, I guess.” 

 

Hyejin was always honest with them and straightforward without ever being disrespectful. Sometimes their personalities clashed but they never said things to hurt the other on purpose and Yongsun knew that all too well. She took Hyejin’s hand and pulled her a little, hoping the girl would get the hint and lay down with her again. 

 

Her head was on Yongsun’s shoulder, so close that the older girl could feel the breathing on her neck, their legs intertwined. She tentatively caressed the other girl’s arm and kissed the top of her head. 

 

“You used to drive me crazy. You know that, right? But I would never want you to change who you are.” Hyejin hugged her tightly whispering a thank you that Yongsun more felt than heard. “You should really stop being late, though.” She smiled when she heard the girl groan in protest. 

 

The smile quickly fell from her lips when she felt Hyejin’s warm breath close to her ear. “I promise I'll try to be good, unnie.” She heard her whisper and felt her lips right under her ear. The light kiss making her body explode in goosebumps. 

 

It had taken her a little bit of time to feel comfortable with how affectionate Hyejin was. She had watched her with the other members and felt so much love. She wanted that too. So even though she was still bad at showing affection, she had gotten used to receive that love.

 

Yongsun turned her head to look at Hyejin and tilted her head to leave a chastise kiss on her lips. She didn't expect the other girl to try and deepen it but when she felt a hand at the back of her neck, pulling lightly at her hair, she felt helpless and decided to just enjoy that warm feeling running through her body. 

 

Hyejin's lips were soft and she couldn't help but grab her waist when their tongues touched. The kissed without hurry, with gentle hands and sensual lip bites. Hyejin kissed exactly how she thought she would, with steady passion.

 

Yongsun was slightly out of breath when they parted and she didn't have the time to say anything before the other girl turned around in her arms, settling comfortably as the little spoon. Yongsun hugged her close. “Never change, Hyejin-ah~” She whispered. A kiss on her knuckles was her answer and the last thing she felt before falling asleep. 


End file.
